heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of animated television series created for syndication
This is a list of American animated television series created to be first-run on television in Broadcast syndication. Timeline 1930s-1950s *''Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies (1930–1969) *''Crusader Rabbit'' (1949–1959) (the first produced animated television series) *''The Adventures of Pow Wow'' (1949) *''The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican'' (1951) *''Colonel Bleep'' (1956–1960) (the first animated series made and filmed in color) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958–1962) *''Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown'' (1958–1962) *''Spunky and Tadpole'' (1958–1961) *''Bucky and Pepito'' (1958) *''The Space Explorers'' (1959) *''Clutch Cargo'' (1959) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959–1973) *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (1959–1962) *''New Adventures of the Space Explorers'' (1959) *''Hergé's Adventures of Tintin'' (1957–1964) *''Capt'n Sailorbird'' (1959) 1960s *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–2005) *''Mel-O-Toons'' (1959–1960) *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1960–1961) *''Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse'' (1960–1962) *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1960–1962) *''Mister Magoo'' (1960–1961) *''Q.T. Hush'' (1960) *''The Nutty Squirrels Present'' (1960–1961) *''Out of the Inkwell'' (1918–1929) *''Tales of the Wizard of Oz'' (1961) *''The Dick Tracy Show'' (1961–1962) *''The Underseas Explorers'' (1961) *''The Alvin Show'' (1961–1962) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1960–1990) *''Space Angel'' (1962–1964) *''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series'' (1962–1963) *''The Deputy Dawg Show'' (1962–1972) *''King Features Trilogy'' (1962–1964) **''Beetle Bailey'' (1962–1964) **''Snuffy Smith and Barney Google'' (1962–1964) **''Krazy Kat'' (1962–1964) *''The Funny Company'' (1963) *''Rod Rocket'' (1963) *''Astro Boy'' (1963–1975) *''8th Man'' (1963–1964) *''The Mighty Hercules'' (1963–1966) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (1963–1967) *''The Peter Potamus Show'' (1964–1965) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1969–1980) *''Gigantor'' (1964–1965) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1961–1975) *''The New Three Stooges'' (1965–1966) *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' (1965–1966) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (1965–1977) *''The Amazing 3'' (1965–1966) *''JOT'' (1965–1981) *''The Mighty Mr. Titan'' (1965) *''Roger Ramjet'' (1965) *''The Astronut Show'' (1965–1967) *''Rocket Robin Hood'' (1966–1969) *''Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table'' (1966–1968) *''A Laurel and Hardy Cartoon'' (1966–1967) *''Dodo'' (1965–1970) *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' (1966) *''Batfink'' (1967) *''George of the Jungle'' (1967–1982) *''Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero'' (1967) *''Max'' (1967) *''Spider-Man'' (1967–1970) (Season 3 only) *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' (1967–1968) *''Winky Dink and You'' (1969–1973) (color revival series to the CBS live-action/animation TV series of the same name) *''Bob in a Bottle'' (1969–1970) 1970s *''The Sabrina the Teenage Witch Show'' (1971–1974) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (1971) (television special) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972–1974) *''Festival of Family Classics'' (1972–1976) *''The Wonderful Stories of Professor Kitzel'' (1972) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972–1985) *''The Lorax'' (1972) (television special) *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' (1973) (television special) *''The Hoober-Bloob Highway'' (1975) (television special) *''Force Five'' (1975–1979) **''Gaiking'' (1976–1977) **''Danguard Ace'' (1977–1978) **''Starvengers'' (1975–1976) **''Grandizer'' (1975–1977) **''Spaceketeers'' (1978–1979) *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977–1978) * Tales of Magic/Merlin's Cave/World Famous Fairy Tales ''(1977–1988) *The Groovie Goolies and Friends'' (1978–1979) *''Battle of the Planets'' (1978–1985) *''Star Blazers'' (1979–1984) 1980s *''Archibald le Magi-chien'' (1980–1981) *''Astro Boy'' (1980–1981) *''Hanna–Barbera's World of Super Adventure'' (1980–1984) *''The Raccoons'' television specials (1980–1983) **''The Christmas Raccoons'' (1980) **''The Raccoons on Ice'' (1981) **''The Raccoons and the Lost Star'' (1983) *''Spider-Man'' (1981–1982) *''Lupin VIII'' (1982) (failed series) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1985) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1983–1986) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1983–1986) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983–1989) *''The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1984–1985) *''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' (1984–1985) *''Poochie'' (1984) (television special) *''The Transformers'' (1984–1988) *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (1984–1988) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984–1986) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1984–1990) *''ThunderCats'' (1985–1990) *''M.A.S.K.'' (1985–1989) *''The Care Bears'' (1985–1988) (DiC series only) *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' (1985–1986) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1985–1987) *''Sectaurs'' (1985) *''Robotech'' (1985) *''Macron 1'' (1985–1986) *''Star Fairies'' (1985) (television special) *''Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years'' (1985–1986) *''The Jetsons'' (1962–1987) *''The Centurions'' (1985–1987) *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' (1985–1994) **''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) **''Paw Paws'' (1985) **''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) **''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) **''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1986) **''Snorks'' (1984–1989) **''Sky Commanders'' (1987) **''Fantastic Max'' (1988) **''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) **''Paddington Bear'' (1989–1990) **''Wake'' (1990) **''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990) **''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1990) **''Young Robin Hood'' (1991) **''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991–1993) **''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) **''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) *''Super Sunday'' (1985–1986) **''Jem'' (1985–1988) **''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' (1985–1986) **''Robotix'' (1985–1986) **''Inhumanoids'' (1986) *''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' (1986–1987) **''My Little Pony'' (1984–1987) **''The Glo Friends'' (1986–1987) **''Potato Head Kids'' (1986–1987) **''MoonDreamers'' (1986–1987) *''Kideo TV'' (1986–1987) **''Ulysses 31'' (1981–1982) **''Rainbow Brite'' (1984–1987) **''Popples'' (1984–1987) **''Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails'' (1987) *''SilverHawks'' (1986) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (1986) *''Chuck Norris' Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–1988) *''Maple Town'' (1986–1987) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (1986–1987) *''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' (1986–1989) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' (1987–1988) *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' (1987) *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' (1987) *''Beverly Hills Teens'' (1987) *''Sylvanian Families'' (1987) *''Spiral Zone'' (1987) *''Dinosaucers'' (1987–1988) *''Bionic Six'' (1987–1988) *''The Disney Afternoon'' (1987–1999) **''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1985–1991) **''DuckTales'' (1987–1990) **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989–1990) **''TaleSpin'' (1990–1991) **''Darkwing Duck'' (1991–1992) **''Goof Troop'' (1992–1993) **''Bonkers'' (1993–1994) **''Aladdin'' (1994–1995) **''Gargoyles'' (1994–1997) **''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) **''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–1999) **''Quack Pack'' (1996) **''Mighty Ducks'' (1996–1997) **''101 Dalmatians'' (1997–1998) *''Diplodos'' (1987–1988) *''Ox Tales'' (1987–1988) *''Maxie's World'' (1987) *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (1987) *''Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10'' (1987–1988) (film series) **''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) **''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) **''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) **''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) **''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1987) **''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) **''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) **''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) **''The Good'' (1988) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) *''The Comic Strip'' (1987–1988) **''The Mini-Monsters'' (1987–1988) **''Street Frogs'' (1987–1988) **''Karate Cat'' (1987–1988) **''TigerSharks'' (1987–1988) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987–1996) *''Marvel Action Universe'' (1988–1990) **''Dino-Riders'' (1988) **''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' (1988) **''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men'' (1989) (failed pilot) *''Gumby Adventures'' (1983–2002) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1988–1989) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988–1995) *''Sharky & George'' (1988–1992) *''Police Academy'' (1988–1989) *''Ring Raiders'' (1989) *''Little Golden Book Land'' (1989) (television special) *''Denver'' (1989–1990) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989) (sequel to the former 1985-1986 G.I. Joe series) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989–1990) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (aired as part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (1989–1990) *''Wowser'' (1989–1992) *''The Adventures of Peter Pan'' (1989) *''Noozles'' (1988–1999) 1990s-2000s *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1995) *''The Power Team'' (aired as part of Video Power) (1990–1992) *''Heroes on Hot Wheels'' (1990) *''Barnyard Commandos'' (1990) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990–1991) *''Widget, The World Watcher'' (1990–1991) *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' (1990–1991) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' (1990) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (television special) *''Maya the Bee'' (1989–1995) *''The Littl' Bits'' (1991–1995) *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' (1992) *''Bohbot Kids Network'' (1992–2002) **''Around the World in Eighty Dreams'' (1992–1993) **''Gulliver's Travels'' (1992–1993) **''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' (1992–1993) **''Mighty Max'' (1993–1994) **''Double Dragon'' (1993–1994) **''Hurricanes'' (1993–1994) **''Street Sharks'' (1994–1995) **''Mega Man'' (1994–1995) **''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (1994–1996) **''Gadget Boy and Heather'' (1995–1996) **''Ultraforce'' (1995–1996) **''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' (1995–1996) **''Skysurfer Strike Force'' (1995–1996) **''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (1997) **''Sonic Underground'' (1999–2000) **''Monster Rancher'' (1999–2000) **''Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles'' (1999–2000) **''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens'' (1999–2000) **''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2000–2001) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' (1991) *''Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991) *''Battletoads'' (1992) (failed pilot) *''Funky Fables'' (1992–1995) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (1992) *''The Adventures of T-Rex'' (1992–1993) *''Conan the Adventurer'' (1992–1994) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1992–1995) *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1992) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993) *''Twinkle'' (1993) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993–1996) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993–1995) *''VeggieTales'' (1993–present) *''Stone Protectors'' (1993) *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' (1993–1994) *''The Bots Master'' (1993–1994) *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998) *''Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles'' (1994) *''The Marvel Action Hour'' (1994–1996) **''Iron Man'' (1994–1996) **''Fantastic Four'' (1994–1996) *''Phantom 2040'' (1994–1996) *''Mutant League'' (1994–1996) *''Creepy Crawlers'' (1994–1996) *''ReBoot'' (1994–2001) (Season 3 only) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1995–1998) *''Action Man'' (1995–1996) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995–1996) *''The Baby Huey Show'' (1995–1996) *''Darkstalkers'' (1995–1996) *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' (1995–1996) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) *''The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy'' (1996) *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' (1996) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' (1996–1997) *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' (1996–1997) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998) *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (1996–1999) *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' (1996–1998) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996–1999) *''Flash Gordon'' (1996–1997) *''Jumanji'' (1996–1997) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (1997–1998) *''Mummies Alive!'' (1997–1998) *''Princess Sissi'' (1997–1998) *''Pokemon'' (1997–present) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (1998–1999) *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' (1998–1999) *''Hercules'' (1998–1999) *''The Lionhearts'' (1998) *''The Why Why Family'' (1998–2000) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1998–2000) *''Wheel Squad'' (2000) *''Sabrina the Animated Series'' (1999–2001) See also *Weekday cartoon *Sunday morning cartoon Syndication Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States